


Peggy's

by tash_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tash_xo/pseuds/tash_xo
Summary: All Lily wanted was to get some work experience before her final year. It's not like Hogwarts offered any!All James wanted was to get Lily to see that he was no longer the arrogant toerag he once was. If that meant frequenting the coffee shop she worked in, then so be it.





	

When her parents had suggested she work part time during her summer holidays, Lily had been a bit incredulous. She was planning on getting a magical job, so muggle jobs wouldn’t really be of much use, and well, there were only muggle jobs in Cokeworth. But then her father pointed out that although the skills she would acquire wouldn’t necessarily be helpful to her future career, it would certainly be a good way to put herself above other applicants, as she would already have work experience. Hogwarts, unlike every other school in the UK, didn’t offer work experience opportunities to its students, and so if Lily wanted some experience she would have to go and get it herself.

She quite quickly found herself working in a quaint little coffee shop in the village, close enough to her house that she could walk to and from work. The Evans family had been frequent visitors to the café and since the owner’s knew what a lovely girl she was, they wasted no time in replying to her application.

She loved working there. Cokeworth wasn’t a large village, per se, however the coffee shop was often busy and she thoroughly enjoyed talking to the customers that came in. Her smile and friendly attitude was a breath of fresh air to everyone that entered the store.

* * *

Of course, seeing Lily Evans was always a breath of fresh air to James Potter. Peter’s mother had been visiting friends in Cokeworth, when they visited a small coffee shop and were pleasantly surprised at the beautiful young woman serving them. Of course, when Peter found out, and told his mates, they all wanted to go check out this coffee shop (for the great coffee,  _ obviously _ , not because they wanted to check out the pretty server) and managed to rope Marlene and Dorcas to join them.

Though, to their surprise, when they walked in, it wasn’t some pretty stranger working behind the counter. James had been expecting a girl who was easy on the eyes, probably conventionally pretty, maybe blonde, maybe brunette, but his expectations in no way lived up to the reality of it.

* * *

 

Lily was beaming brightly at the young couple who were spouting praise about the café and her work ethic, but her smile faltered when she moved on to serve the next customer. Because, believe it or not, her next customers were none other than Sirius Black and James Potter.

She plastered her bright smile back onto her face, though she knew they would be able to tell it was fake. “Welcome to  _ Peggy’s _ ! What can I get you today?” 

“Well hello there Evans! What a surprise to see you here!” Black exclaimed, looking extremely shocked, being a drama queen as usual.

* * *

 

She seemed completely in her element here. She told them ( _ well, she told Remus and Marlene and Dorcas when they asked, he just kind of listened in _ ) about how her parent’s had thought it would be a good idea for her to get some work experience before she goes out into the world, competing for jobs. Already having some experience would improve her chances greatly of getting hired.

And that she would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying it.

They also learned that the shop was named after the owner’s grandmother, Margaret, who wouldn’t let anyone call her anything other than Peggy. She was American, and had a strong love for coffee, and so her granddaughter Ellie wanted to honour her when she bought the property. 

God, James could listen to Lily talk all day, even if it was about the history of a coffee shop. He’d do anything to see her smile as brightly at him as she does to all her regular customers. 

He’d just have to become one, wouldn’t he?


End file.
